


Futuro cura

by BlackWhite1232



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Español | Spanish, First Time, Forbidden Love, Lemon, Love, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWhite1232/pseuds/BlackWhite1232
Summary: Taemin y Minho se llevan viendo desde hace meses. El mayor cansado de solo besos, aprovecha la oportunidad de estar en el pueblo, para por fin tener al menor.Aunque, el futuro cura no sepa lo que esta haciendo.2min | One-shot.





	Futuro cura

-Pueden ir en paz- dicho esto, las distintas personas del pueblo empezaron a abandonar la vieja iglesia. Ésta estaba construida con un diseño gótico y escasa iluminación proporcionada por velas. Como era la iglesia principal en el pueblo, tenía diez filas de bancos de madera a cada lado del pasillo. Un grupo de tres jóvenes, de diecinueve años aproximadamente, se acercaron al acólito que siempre estaba; Lee Taemin. Este chico tenía una piel lechosa por no salir a menudo, pelo color castaño y ojos almendrados. Su apariencia era femenina aunque debido a la túnica que llevaba, no se distinguía. Solo tenía diecisiete años, y a pesar de ser hombre, era mucho mas hermoso que la mayoría de las mujeres mayores y menores que él. Muchos creían que Taemin era la inocencia en persona, _pero que equivocados estaban._

-Tae ¿cómo estás? –preguntó uno de los integrantes del grupo. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos verde musgo. El aludido, como estaba acomodando las ostias en la mesa donde se hacia la misa, giró su mirada y se encontró con Ronny. Él siempre venía a saludarlo y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le molestaba bastante.

-Ah… bien y tú Ronny?- se volvió a dar vuelta, pero esta vez para guardar la biblia. Sabía que estaba mal el ignorar al prójimo, su padre se lo había enseñado, pero ya estaba cansado. Aunque en el fondo, solo tenía ganas de estar con _él_ y nada más. Ronny rapidamente entendió el humor de Taemin, él siempre había sido muy perceptivo. Al “comprender” la situación, le pidió a sus amigos que lo esperaran en la salida, él iría dentro de un rato. Volvió con Taemin, pero esta vez le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos y juntó su pecho con la espalda del menor. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Taemin y empezó a susurrarle en el oído de una manera muy suave.

-Taemin… Bebé, ya sé que eres una total mentira- el pequeño se había quedado estático. Dejó caer la biblia y a pesar del ruido que hizo, ninguno se molestó en recogerla.

-Yo…yo no sé de lo que hablas- y era cierto, él chico no tenía ni la más pálida idea- Aléjate. Me estás incomodando en se- empezó a decir Taemin con angustia. Sin embargo, no logró terminar su frase ya que, una voz más grave y autoritaria lo interrumpió.

-Suelta a Taemin, Ronald- dijo el mayor de los tres, entrando por el largo pasillo de la iglesia. Minho llevaba una gabardina negra desabrochada, una camisa color crema, y pantalones sueltos junto con zapatos a juego con su saco. Su cabello color azabache y su tez escasamente bronceada, contrastaban a la perfección, al igual que sus ojos oscuros pero intensos. Ronny soltó a Taemin. No porque le tenía miedo-físicamente- o algo parecido, solo que ese hombre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podía hacer que nunca consiguiera trabajo en alguna empresa importante. Con una mueca, claramente de molestia, miró a Choi. El empresario más codiciado y de gran capital en toda Corea del Sur, que extrañamente, había aparecido un día en su pueblo perdido en el tiempo.

-Claro, Choi- le regaló una sonrisa ladina en el rostro- aunque, no entiendo por qué te importa tanto- se despidió de Tae con un beso en los labios mirando a Minho y salió de la iglesia. Él sabía que esos dos se traían algo entre manos.

-Minho…- el joven miraba al mayor aun con su mueca de intriga. No sabía por qué Ronny le había dado ese beso, eso era pecado. Tendría que pasar un día entero pidiendo disculpas a Dios. El empresario en completo silencio, se sacó su gabardina y la dejo en uno de los primeros bancos de la iglesia, aflojó las mangas de su camisa y desabotonó su primer botón. Se acercó a Taemin, arrinconándolo con la mesa principal, y poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de la cintura del próximo cura. Cortó la distancia entre sus rostros, haciendo que los labios suyos rozaran con los de él. La mente de Taemin decía que lo apartara, que Dios no lo iba a perdonar jamás, iba a decepcionar a su padre. Aunque, no sabía el por qué de esos pensamientos al no ser la primera vez que rozaban sus rostros.

-Estás jodidamente más precioso cada vez- con esas simples palabras, el empresario unió sus labios con los de Taemin. Éste, como no era su primer beso, ya sabía cómo actuar. Las mejillas del inocente, habían adquirido un tono carmesí y sus labios se habían empezado a hinchar a causa del frenesí del acto. Era un beso deseado, feroz. No se habían visto hace semanas debido a un viaje del mayor. Minho creía que con un beso iba a poder calmarse, sin embargo en esos momentos no tenía la necesidad de parar. Se estaba empezando a impacientar. Él quería tener el cuerpo de Lee Taemin de una vez por todas, a la mierda su padre cura. Se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron intensamente a los ojos.

-Hoy bebé no hay vuelta atrás- le comentó el mayor. -A qué te refieres?- preguntó el más joven aunque Minho lo ignoró e hizo que Taemin se sentara en la mesa, corriendo las velas y papeles, tirándolos al piso al lado de la biblia. El futuro cura, por instinto, enredó sus piernas con la cintura de Minho y pudo sentir como éste tenía una erección, lo cual hizo enrojecerse más de lo que ya estaba.

-Tienes un culo hermoso- dijo mientras apretaba dicha parte del menor. Suaves y duras a la vez. Simplemente exquisitas. -Qu-mmhg!- Taemin había lanzado un gemido, haciendo enloquecer al empresario. No lo aguantó más y empezó a desabrochar la túnica del futuro cura, por un instante, odió los botones de la prenda. Solo le sacó la túnica hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto sus erectos pezones como botoncitos rosados. Minho sonrió, Taemin le había hecho caso. Ya no usaba ropa casual debajo de la túnica. El pequeño desvió la mirada, Minho lo llevaba viendo demasiado tiempo y había empezado a incomodarse. Su respiración estaba agitaba. La de ambos, más bien. Minho se decidió por mordisquear un pezón, mientras que con la mano izquierda estimulaba el otro. Succionaba y soltaba.

-ah! Mmh! Minho- Tae gemía fuertemente y tenía miedo de que fueran escuchados- se darán cuenta.

-Tranquilo, precioso. Tengo guardias vigilando la puerta, y tu padre se fue a hacer obras de no sé qué- y así era, Choi Minho nunca fue religioso. Solo había caído en ese pueblo, que parecía nunca haber conocido la tecnología, para hacer negocios. Minho recostó a Taemin en la mesa y terminó de sacarle la túnica. Ahora, su pequeño se encontraba en ropa interior, sus labios seguían húmedos y su respiración igual de agitada. Presionó la erección de Tae por sobre la ropa, haciendo que el menor lazara otro gemido y se tapara la boca.

-Deja que te escuchen, los calentarás- dijo Minho riendo con sorna. Se sacó su camisa, dejando al descubierto sus pectorales y abdominales marcados debido al gimnasio. El pequeño aprendiz estaba más rojo si era posible, y su erección había empezado a dolerle. Minho lo despojó de su única prenda, dejando al descubierto su pene con líquido pre-seminal, y un hoyo rosado que nunca había sido profanado. Colocó las piernas de Taemin encima de sus hombros y empezó a hacer círculos alrededor del ano de Taemin, molestándolo para que sufriera un poco. El pequeño no conocía ese sentimiento pero quería que de una vez por todas, Minho terminara con eso. Tampoco sabía lo que estaban haciendo. Nunca se lo habían enseñado.

-Pequeño, lo que voy a hacer te molestará un poco, pero después pasará. No te asustes, solo relájate- y con eso, Minho introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior de Taemin, el cual era muy apretado.

-mh! M-minho, incomoda…-replicó el pequeño al sentir cierta intromisión. El empresario introdujo otro de sus dedos, tratando de dilatar la entrada de Tae. Éste ya se había empezado a quejar, por lo tanto, Minho empezó a masturbarlo. Haciendo que se olvidara del dolor. Una última intromisión y Taemin ya estaba largando lágrimas, el mayor se empezó a preocupar ya que si eso lo hacía llorar, no aguantaría lo demás.

-Bebé, cariño. ¿Quieres que pare?- dijo secando las lágrimas de su amante. El menor solo negó con la cabeza- continua- y volvió a sonrojarse, lo que hizo que desviara la mirada. Ya que aún tenía su erección. El empresario se enterneció y prosiguió. Cuando creyó que estaba listo, se sacó sus pantalones y boxers, dejando al descubierto su gran pene, éste al igual que el de Taemin ya estaba con líquido pre seminal, lo que funcionaría como lubricante. Lo dirigió a la entrada del pequeño, y lo introdució lentamente. El futuro cura se puso tenso, no imaginó que le iba a doler tanto, como si lo estuvieran partiendo en dos. No pudo evitarlo y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Minho, duele. Haz que pare- dijo mirándolo a los ojos. El mayor ya había entrado por completo, el estar dentro de Taemin era el cielo, su miembro era apretado exquisitamente. Tener sexo con personas experimentadas era placentero, pero había un algo en desvirgar a alguien. Taemin era solo suyo, de nadie más. Aunque, tampoco fuera a compartirlo. Minho vio las nuevas lágrimas de Taemin y empezó a estimular sus botoncitos rosados, jalándolos y soltándolos.

-ah!- lo volvió a besar y fue bajando hasta su cuello, donde dejó visibles marcas que enrojecerían en unos minutos. Con ese gemido, Minho empezó a moverse. Entrando y saliendo. Al principio lento, luego rápido. Hasta que encontró el punto dulce de Taemin.

-Ah! Ah! Ah! Minho sigue por favor!- el joven no conocía aquello, no sabía que estaba mal. Tampoco le importaba, eso que estaba haciendo con Minho era placentero, y nunca renunciaría a ello. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la mesa, debido a la antigüedad, se movía con ellos. El empresario masturbó a Taemin, haciendo que llegara al climax, lo que hizo que su interior se apretara más de lo que ya estaba. Lo cual provocó que Minho también se corriera, aunque en su interior. Minho salió del interior de Taemin, he inmediatamente, un rastro de semen empezó a salir de él, junto con un pequeño hilo de sangre. Se había pasado? Lo hizo sentarse en la mesa de vuelta, y el pequeño mostro una mueca de dolor.

-Lo siento bebé, la próxima será mejor- al igual que la mayoría del tiempo, no lo dejó terminar al comenzar a devorarle la boca y morder su labio inferior. Taemin dirigió sus manos al cuello de Minho, acariciando su cabello con el compás del beso. El mayor, lo sujetó de la cintura y lo acercó más. Le hizo otra marca en el cuello y se alejó. Miró la hora en su reloj nuevo; las 15:40. Se le había pasado la tarde.

-Bebé, me tengo que ir. Volveré dentro de unos días. No le cuentes de esto a nadie, ni a tu padre, de acuerdo?- el empresario miró a Taemin, a Su Taemin. Finalmente era suyo. El menor, confundido, asintió. Aunque, triste al saber que no podía contárselo a su padre. Minho ayudó al pequeño a cambiarse, y lo acompañó a su recamara, que estaba detrás de la iglesia. Taemin no tardó ni un minuto en quedarse dormido cuando se acostó en su cama. Lo besó por última vez, pero esta vez en la frente y lo cubrió con la manta a cuadrille que había. Ordenó que alguno de sus agentes limpiara el desastre y salió de la iglesia. Subió a su coche con su propio chofer, y retomó su camino a Seúl.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado! No duden en dejarme comentarios para mejorar.


End file.
